Temptation is a Dangerous Blade - Mathias x Leon
by Nalahime
Summary: On a battlefield is it easy to forget who you wish to see if the one is so far away. Especially if temptation is so close at hand...


**Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance / Smut / Lemon / One Shot**

 **Warnings: Man x Man**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Castlevania. Otherwise would those two stay together.**

 **Summary: On a battlefield is it easy to forget who you wish to see if the one is so far away. Especially if temptation is so close at hand...**

* * *

 **Temptation is a Dangerous Blade**

 **Mathias x Leon**

* * *

 **I** t was absurdly hard not to look, he noticed, while his eyes yet again traced over the body in front of him. Lightly tanned unlike his own, broad shoulders, yet a slender waist, his back forming a V. His hands twitched every time he saw that. He wanted to let them glide along those curves and scars, which were so familiar to him like his own, wanted to trace along every bit of uneven and even flesh and find the spots he knew would make the other shudder in pleasure and he bit on his lip until he drew blood.

As more blue-white armor fell to the ground, exposing almost everything of the other, had he to lick his lips and swallow. That behind was tempting him to simply grab it and push himself inside, he thought suddenly and blinked, while in his mind he really had done that with those long legs slung around his waist in desperation, because he had turned his opposite around.

He swallowed hard now and wondered if his desire was visible yet through his black-green robes or not, when the man in front of him turned his head around. Icy-blue met with misty-gray and when he gasped wanted he to hit himself for this weird behavior. A golden eyebrow rose in the others face in question as he looked at the tactician behind him.

"Say, Mathias, was there something you needed? If so, how about you finally say it and get it over with? I am certain that it is boring to see me undress, old friend," the younger knight said and stared at the dark haired man.

Boredom, he thought, was definitely far from my mind. Quite the opposite, dear Leon.

"I was simply wondering, if you had been injured in that battle earlier and came to check."

The Belmont snorted at that and turned his head back again to put on some pants.

"You don´t seriously think that some little group of bandits could actually best me, Mathias!"

"I didn´t say that," he retorted. "I said that they could have injured you, little mountain lion."

"Well, they haven´t and I´m sure that you have other things to do than stare at a naked back of a scarred guy."

"I get it, I´ll leave you alone," he sighed and exited the tent.

Maybe that hadn´t been such a bad idea considering the fact that he had been about to jump his younger friend. Mathias shook his head and tried to recall how his wife back home looked like. However, mentioned wife had unfortunately the audacity to turn into the beautiful, blond knight at every two seconds.

Frustrated he rubbed his eyes and sighed again. The paradises snake of temptation was coaxing him again as the fruit lay bare in front of him, which would drag him from the precious garden. That is what Leon Belmont was to him – a being so desirable that it stood between him and his safe paradise Elisabetha.

"What would I give to see you now, my love..." he whispered into the wind, his voice laced with guilt.

He shook his head vigorously, to get rid of the visions whirling around in his mind, as he headed for his own tent not far from his young friend´s.

* * *

 ***~C~***

* * *

 **A** gain! Why had he always to come in at the wrong time?!

Mathias stood frozen in the tent entrance while he thought that, having to meet with the young Belmont´s naked body yet again in plain sight for all to see. Well, only for him, because he was inside the shelter they had just moments ago erected, but still. There the blond Knight stood nude as the Lord had created him, panting and sweating and getting ready for a bath in cool water to get rid of the dirt and blood clinging to his skin.

It was understandable, Mathias reasoned, as they had had a straining battle only a few minutes past, but it was such a damn turn on! The droplets flowing down the heated, cream-colored skin, the panting sounds lying heavy in the air, the smell of sweat lingering in it and the damp, wet, golden hair plastered to the Knight´s neck he could see. How was one supposed to resist that?!

Without having noticed it, had the Tactician neared the Belmont, captivated and entranced. Now, like he was sleepwalking, raised he a hand and let it rest on one side of those curved hips. Leon was startled at first, but realized soon who it was and relaxed, just being slightly puzzled at all this. Though a heat crept up his body and onto his face as the older man licked over his exposed back, to follow a droplet he had spotted there which went along a path he found quite exciting.

Leon was about to say something to question his friend, who he held most improper feelings for, when he had to gasp in pleasure. The Tactician, following the wet trail still, had run his tongue from the neck, over the spine, until the drop had flowed over one cheek of the blond´s buttocks and had vanished in the crevice in-between the two hills, into which Mathias had followed the drop as well.

The younger male shivered in pleasure when his old friend had licked at his entrance, touching at his already hardening member in front and fondling it lovingly. He gave an uncontrolled moan, when the brunette stuck his tongue into his intimate back area, thrusting it in and out with circling motions, making the Belmont harden in perfection.

The sounds he had made must have snapped Mathias out of his drunken stupor or whatever else he had been in, as the younger of the two felt him retreat. Leon though was quick to act, holding his friends hand stilled where it was and began to beg.

"Mathias, please, don´t stop... For God´s mercy´s sake, don´t stop now... I need you..."

His voice was husky, ladened with need and desire, lust and passion and never fulfilled hope as he had said that. The older male hesitated, but had picked up on the blonds feelings, which seemed to mirror his own since he could think back. It may be preposterous after having a wonderful and beautiful wife and being a man of God, but Leon had fanned feelings within him that had seemed unknown to the brunette until he had met him.

Mathias loved his wife, felt passion for her and a want to be with her no doubt. But the love for the young Knight felt different. The love for him was pouring out of his heart like a dam had broken down, the passion was practically burning his skin and the want was unbearable to the extent of breaking. While his feelings of love for his wife had been and are like a rising river, steadily increasing with time, were his feelings for Leon like a wildfire burning in seconds without being able to be extinguished. It was consuming him wholly.

The Tactician gulped once, but returned to moving his hand around Leon´s dripping member, who almost moaned at the touch. Mathias bit his lip before kissing along that exposed white neck in front of him. How often had he actually fantasized about this? Maybe he was again dreaming as usual, because why else would Leon allow his behavior?This absolute improper desire that could not be quenched no matter what they had done.

The blond Knight clung onto the side of his bath tub as Mathias worked over his body with a patience and fervor he hadn´t expected. However, snapped the blonds blue eyes wide open, when the brunettes finger entered him, stretching and preparing him.

"Mathias...," he sighed into the air and let his body lightly slide up and down on the digit within him, unable to keep still as heat coiled within his lower parts.

"Leon, spread your legs more," the Tactician whispered into Leon´s ear, earning him a moan as the younger one did as asked, making it able for the brunette to let two more fingers slip inside him.

Mathias while preparing Leon pumped the Knight´s as well as his own member until they were slick with their pre-cum and let his head fall onto the younger´s shoulder, feather-like kissing the cream-white skin in front of him. Leon could feel the heat rising within him and so could his old friend, however was the blond getting impatient.

"Mathias,... hurry... come and... just take me already...!"

The older male couldn´t help himself but smirk at that and did as he was asked, after all couldn´t he hold himself back anymore either. And so pushed he slowly his throbbing member into that wonderfully shaped behind, sighing as he did so. Leon gasped at first and then cried out as the pain shot through him, clenching his teeth, but tried to relax nonetheless.

Mathias soothingly drew circles with his fingers over his partners hips, which he held steady in front of him. He drew back once Leon had begun to move against him and pushed right back in again, eliciting a pleasure filled cry from the blond, who moaned uncontrolled after finding a rhythm with the Tactician, who then hit his sweet spot dead on with every thrust.

The Knight was flooded with pleasure once the pain had subsided and could no longer tell what happened to him or what he did, his mind only screamed the word "more!" at him as his body sought Mathias´ touch in desperation. The older man however was caught in bliss as he touched and thrust into his desired lion however way he wanted, finally finding an end to his old craving for the blond - only to spark a new one, which was getting more from his friend in the future.

Heat engulfed their bodies as their lust reached its peak and Leon shuddered with a cry as he released himself, dirtying the side of his bathtub. Moments later Mathias followed him and emptied himself as well, groaning, his voice cracked, still inside of his beautiful mountain lion, keeping him up as he slumped against him in weakness.

Both panted into the hot air, or so it felt to them, as they disconnected, locking eyes when Leon turned his head slightly, his eyes still clouded over. They wanted to say something, but neither could find the words. In the end they just gazed at each other in silent understanding as the Tactician helped his Knight clean up.

After they were presentable again remained they in the tent for a long while without saying anything at all, simply stealing glances at the other with unspoken words between them that neither of them could voice.

"We´ve sinned." - "I have committed adultery." - "I have betrayed Elisabetha." - "Ah, but I wanted him so much!" - "I still want him!" - "His touch... I want it to linger on my skin forever..." - "My heart is tingling." - "I still feel ablaze!" - "I want to indulge him more." - "The desire is so clear on his face..." - "Will God hate us for this?" - "I follow my heart only!" - "His voice was so sexy... so husky..." - "I want to hear more of it..." - "Will it happen again?" All that and more swirled within their minds as they sat there, waiting for a response from each other.

Mathias then finally moved, standing up and leaving the tent with a determined step. Leon looked on as the cloth fluttered back shut and felt his heart quicken as he sighed longingly at the same time that the brunette outside gave a yearning sigh of his own.

Temptation is a dangerous blade, the Tactician thought as he slowly moved farther away from his Apple of Eden, that he would definitely take a bite from again for the realization of "Wisdom" was too intoxicating to be ignored now. However, the next time was for another day...

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
